Four Become Two
by theshipperlogs
Summary: I've done in one story what TPTB couldn'twouldn't do in 14 seasons of Trek:  four officers, two couples, one wedding...


Title: Four Become Two

Rating: T

Note: This takes place in the same universe as the Voyager relaunch novels. There are TNG characters in this as well and more sap than a forest of evergreens.

Disclaimer: Voyager and it's characters do not belong to me.

"The happy couple have written their own vows and would like to share them with you today," Admiral Brandt said, focusing on the beautiful pair in front of him as they joined hands.

"_My love, we have shared so much over the years and today I vow to share my life with you. Sometimes it seems as though we've been through everything that life could throw at two people and together we have become stronger for it. Your faith, your trust, and your love have sustained me in ways that not even I can understand. I love you. That has been the one true constant in my life and I look forward to everyday that I get to spend as your wife."_

The glowing bride smiled as her groom reached up to brush a tear from her cheek and began his vows.

"_I have spent my life trying to fill the void that I have always felt in my soul, and I found it in your beautiful blue eyes. The love and passion I feel for you is beyond words, beyond love. You are the most beautiful, honorable, stubborn, infuriating woman I have ever known and I am the happiest I have ever been when I am at your side."_

The Admiral smiled and continued, "It is now my privilege to pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

The groom leaned over and gently laid his lips on those of the woman who had just become his wife.

Admiral Paris waited for the couple to turn to face their guests and finally announced, "It's been a long time coming, but may I introduce, Jean-Luc and Beverly Picard…

"It was a beautiful ceremony," Chakotay said, leaning over his former Captain's shoulder, as she stood in the Starfleet Academy gardens waiting for the newlyweds to arrive at their reception.

Kathryn Janeway spun around and looked into the eyes of the handsome man who had been her first officer for seven years.

"Yes, it was," she said smiling broadly, laying her hand against his familiar chest. "I thought I saw you sitting in the back during the ceremony."

"I knew I was caught," he said playfully, grabbing them both a glass of champagne from a passing tray. "Voyager just got back to Earth and I wasn't sure I was going to make it, but I was able to sneak in at the last minute."

"I thought you weren't due back in orbit for three weeks," she said, drinking the nonsyntheholic beverage. "Or I would have snagged you as my escort."

"We finished early, and Admiral Paris granted permission for us to return to Earth," he explained, looking at her admiringly. "You look good Kathryn."

"Thank you," she said, feeling her cheeks flush. "As do you. It seems as though being captain of Voyager agrees with you."

"Yes it does. It's been almost a year now," he said, finishing his drink and placing the empty glass on a tray. "I haven't crashed her yet."

"Of course not," Kathryn replied, sardonically. "She's not a shuttlecraft."

Chakotay feigned that her implication had hurt him, but his frown quickly turned into a smile and a laugh.

"I've missed you," he said, still laughing.

"I've missed you too," she answered comfortably.

They spent the next several minutes catching up until they heard the band start up and saw the Picards take to the floor for their first dance. They silently watched as Jean-Luc Picard held the beautiful redhead in his arms for their first dance as husband and wife. The classical music was perfect for the waltz and soon Beverly was motioning for her maid of honor Deanna Troi to join them on the floor with her husband Will Riker.

"Didn't you date Captain Riker while you were at the academy?" Chakotay whispered in Kathryn's ear.

"One date. It wasn't even a whole evening. I had a project due and I had to leave," she whispered back, watching several other couples enter the dance floor.

"Seems like some things worked out for the best," he said, nodding toward Will and Deanna as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Yes, they do," Kathryn agreed, looking up at him.

Wordlessly, Chakotay took her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. He drew her to him, his hand on the small of her back, her hand on his shoulder. Just as it was Jean-Luc and Beverly's first dance as husband and wife, it was Chakotay and Kathryn's first dance as Admiral and Captain. He was no longer her first officer and feelings that Kathryn had buried years ago manifested themselves as butterflies in her stomach, something she hadn't felt in the presence of a man in a long time.

The song ended and a more up tempo number followed and both of them left the dance floor and sat down at one of the tables.

"I'm in orbit for the next three weeks, so that the crew can get some leave time. Would you be able to fit dinner into that busy Admiral's schedule of yours?" he asked, smiling, dimples and all.

"I'm sure I can fit you in somewhere. Us admirals have to keep the best captains of the fleet happy," she teased.

I'm honored," he said, plucking a flower out of the centerpiece. "I thought you might like to have dinner on Voyager, in the Captain's quarters …"

Chakotay handed her the pink rose, reminiscent of one he had given her long ago in a quadrant far, far away.

"Do you think the replicator in there still hates me?" she said, remembering the number of dinners she had burned while trying to replicate more than coffee.

"Considering it's been replaced, I think you have nothing to fear," he said, grabbing them both another glass of champagne.

"You replaced my replicator?" she asked anxiously.

"Everything it replicated either burned or tasted like coffee," he said, defensively. "And I know you've read every page on the changes they made to Voyager, rest assured she's in good hands."

"Your hands are the only ones I trust," she blurted out, a look passing between them before they shared a smile. "How about Tuesday evening for dinner?"

"Sounds good to me," he answered, just was the groom approached their table.

"May I have this dance?" Jean-Luc Picard asked, holding his hand out to Kathryn, who smiled.

"As if I could refuse the groom," she answered following him to the floor, glancing over her shoulder at Chakotay.

They followed in time to the slow jazz song. Kathryn caught Beverly Picard's eye as she danced with Worf and winked. She had gotten to know both of them since her return to the Alpha quadrant and now considered them to be good friends.

"Congratulations, Jean-Luc," Kathryn said, watching Picard watch Beverly. "I know that the two of you will be very happy."

"I already am," Jean-Luc said, beaming. "And it has been our pleasure to get to know you since your return. Beverly and I would like to have you over for dinner the next time the Enterprise is in orbit."

"That would be lovely," Kathryn answered genuinely.

"And feel free to bring a date," Jean-Luc said, glancing over at the table where Chakotay seemed to have fallen into a conversation with Admiral Paris.

"Why is it that when one of your friends gets married, they instantly try to set you up," she said playfully.

"If I had known twenty years ago, what I know now, Beverly and I could very well be celebrating a 20 year anniversary instead of our wedding," he said seriously, both of them still eyeing Chakotay, who met her eyes just in time to see her turn back to her dance partner.

"I know what you're thinking, Jean-Luc. Captain Chakotay and I are merely close friends," Janeway said, not sure who she was trying to convince.

"I told myself the same thing. There was always some obstacle to overcome, but when you love someone, they really don't matter anymore," Picard said squeezing her hand.

The song ended and the audience clapped.

"So did he step on your feet?" Beverly asked, wrapping her arm around Picard's waist and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Not anymore than I'm used to," Kathryn answered with a laugh.

"I'll have you know I'm a very good dancer," Jean-Luc protested.

"Sure you are," Beverly said, laying a playful kiss on his lips. "Listen, Admiral, Jean-Luc and I wanted to have you over for dinner soon."

"I've already invited her," Jean-Luc said.

"Yes, I've been invited and encouraged to bring a guest," Kathryn reiterated.

"I take it he wasn't very subtle," Beverly said, still hanging on to Picard.

"No he wasn't, but I will take what you said under advisement," Kathryn said to Picard.

"Very well," he said, "I think I'm going to take my wife for another spin on the dance floor."

Jean-Luc and Beverly disappeared among the other couples. Twinkling lights strung around the tent came on as the sun started to set over the gardens and Janeway headed back to her table just as dinner was being served.

As the food arrived, so did other guests at the table. Speeches followed the food and more dancing followed the speeches until it was after 2200 hours and people started leaving.

"I think I'm going to say my goodbyes and head home. I promised Mother that I would visit tomorrow," Janeway said stifling a yawn.

"You don't rest much more in the Alpha Quadrant than you did in the Delta Quadrant, do you?" Chakotay asked, following her over to the bride and groom.

"No, and I don't have a first officer to bug me about it now," she said over her shoulder.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked.

"The jury's still out on that one," she laughed.

Chakotay and Janeway congratulated the couple and told them good-bye.

"Dinner soon, Kathryn" Beverly said, looking at Chakotay. "And don't forget to bring a guest."

Kathryn smiled at Beverly, inwardly telling her to shut up.

"I'll be there," Kathryn answered hurriedly, giving the both of them a quick hug.

Chakotay gave his congratulations to the couple and thanked them for inviting him. He knew that he had been invited as a courtesy, as the Captain of the famed Voyager, but he had always admired Captain Picard and he had a great admiration for Dr. Crusher's son Wesley.

Kathryn and Chakotay made their way out of the gardens and started walking towards the transporter pad.

"Are you beaming back to Voyager tonight?" she asked, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I don't keep a place planetside any more," he said, hands clasped behind his back as they walked down the sidewalk.

They walked in comfortable silence until they entered the transportation station.

"I'll beam up Tuesday 1900 hours?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I'll be looking forward to it," he answered and after a moment he pulled her into a gentle hug.

It took Kathryn a moment to reciprocate, but slowly her hands encircled his waist and her head pressed against his chest. The hug lasted seconds, but the impression would be there for a long time afterward for both of them.

"Good night, Kathryn," he said, finally stepping onto the transporter and disappearing before she could respond.

Kathryn threw another shirt on the bed and growled in frustration. She had tried on most of the clothes in her closet and nothing seemed to be right. She wanted to appear feminine without being overt about it.

She fell back on the bed and looked up at her bedroom ceiling. She hoped that tonight could be the first step in moving from a strictly platonic relationship with Chakotay to something more. They had always been something more to each other, from that first day in the Delta Quadrant to the day she found out that he'd married Seven in the Admiral's timeline. Sometimes she wondered if the future Admiral Janeway had had ulterior motives when she had come back in time to help get Voyager home. The Admiral had known that events in her timeline would be changed. Did she hope that in this new timeline the relationship between Chakotay and Seven would not have survived? If she did, she had been right. Seven had broken up with him shortly after they had made it home.

Janeway got up off the bed and went back to the closet. She put on a black sweater and matching skirt. She was happy with the results and after a few touch ups to her makeup, she undid her hair from the bun she wore now that it was long again and pulled the top up in a barrette and left the rest of it hanging past her shoulders.

Thirty minutes later and twenty minutes late for dinner, Kathryn was walking down the corridors of Voyager to the Captain's quarters. As soon as she approached, the doors automatically opened and she stepped inside and back in time. The rooms looked very much like they did when she had lived there. A few Native American artifacts hung from the walls, but everything else was relatively the same.

"Bring back memories?" Chakotay said, coming from the bedroom area into the candle light of the living room.

"Yes," she said, her voice catching in her throat.

Chakotay smiled. The dining table looked almost exactly as it did for most of the other dinners that they two had shared over the years. Candle light and soft music filled the room, the scent of the roses on the table mixed with the scent of dinner.

"I'm sorry I couldn't meet you in the transporter room, but I had a problem in engineering," Chakotay said, offering her a class of wine. "You look beautiful."

Kathryn smiled and took the glass and then took in Chakotay. His bronze skin accentuated by the black pants and turquoise tunic he wore. He was extremely attractive and it took all of the self-discipline Kathryn had not to throw herself into his arms.

"Are you hungry?" he asked pulling the dining chair out for her.

"Famished," she answered sitting and unfolding the napkin on her plate. "And don't worry about not meeting me in the transporter room, I think I know my way."

Chakotay spooned the rice and vegetable concoction onto their plates and poured more wine into their glasses.

"How's your shore leave been?" Kathryn asked, between bites. "This is wonderful."

"Thank you, see what happens when you don't call your replicator names?" he answered playfully. "And shore leave has been great. I've visited some family and I sat in on an anthropology seminar by Dr. Tyrol."

"I heard that it was very good. I think they Academy is thinking about asking her to teach a class next year," Kathryn said. "Dr. Forbes is retiring and they need someone to replace her in the anthropology department."

"Dr. Tyrol would be perfect for the position," Chakotay said, with only a little hint of jealously. When he had taught at the Academy, he had occasionally entertained the idea of taking up a Chair at the academy himself, but Voyager was far too important to him now to entertain the idea for long.

"There will be a place for you when you're ready," Janeway said, watching him.

"Ready for what?" he asked innocently, taking a drink of the merlot.

"Ready for a position at the academy again," she said, still watching him.

Chakotay smiled. She had known what he was thinking. She could still read him and the thought was comforting.

"Am I that transparent?" he asked.

"Only to me," she answered knowingly. "You don't spend seven years working with someone as closely as we did and not learn a few tricks."

They spent the next few moments in comfortable silence, enjoying the meal and the company.

"So you have me all figured out?" Chakotay finally teased, finishing his dinner.

"Not even close," she answered finishing her wine. "But I'm working on it."

"That's reassuring," he said, pouring them both a cup of coffee from a carafe.

"And why is that?" she said, as they moved to the seating area.

Chakotay took a seat in his usual chair; Kathryn on the couch.

"I wasn't sure what kind of relationship we would have once we got back to the Alpha Quadrant," he finally acknowledged. "It's not like we were really close there at the end and then there was Seven."

Kathryn shifted in her seat.

"I know that the Admiral surprised you when she told you about Seven and me," Chakotay continued.

"Yes, I admit that I hadn't seen it," she said, her emotion thick in her voice. "Sometimes I think I just didn't want to see."

"Would it also surprise you to learn that I only accepted Seven's advances because I believed that you no longer cared for me?" he said, glad that it was finally out in the open.

This time she looked hurt, and sad.

"Chakotay, I always cared for you," she whispered and stood to look out the windows at the stars, something that she must have done a thousand times in this very room.

She heard Chakotay stir and felt him come to stand behind her. For a moment, she thought that this was the most intimate contact they had ever had, but her mind flashed back to a planet called New Earth with her hand entwined with his, his eyes on her soul. It was the most honest and intimate encounter she had ever experienced.

As if he were reading her mind, he gathered her long hair over her shoulder and began working his hands gently over her muscles. Kathryn's insides trembled at the familiar sensations running through her body…comfort…lust…love…peace.

She leaned back until the length of her body aligned with his, her head on his shoulder.

She felt his arms snake around her waist as they stood there looking out at the stars and at Earth.

"What are you thinking, Kathryn?" he whispered.

"Don't you know?" she answered.

"I want to hear you say it," Chakotay said, still holding on to her.

Kathryn turned in his arms and gently lifted her lips to Chakotay's. The kiss was light and tentative.

"You terrify me, Chakotay," she breathed, his lips on her forehead.

"I would never hurt you," he said, looking into her eyes. "Ever since that night on New Earth, I've known that no matter where we are or who we ended up with, that you were the center of my universe and that would never change."

"Sometimes I think that the Caretaker in all his wisdom, pulled our two ships into the array because he knew," she admitted.

"Knew what?" Chakotay asked.

"What was meant to be," she answered resolutely.

"Then I should have thanked him," Chakotay said, laying his hands at the base of her throat and moving them up her neck.

Kathryn took one of his hands and pulled him toward the bedroom until they were standing at the foot of the bed.

"My Angry Warrior," Kathryn said, tracing the outline of Chakotay's tattoo with her fingertips. "I love you."

"And I love you, Kathryn Janeway," he said, running his hand along the edge of the bottom of her sweater.

Chakotay bent down and kissed her, opening her mouth with his tongue, absorbing her into him until neither of them could breathe.

When they finally parted, Kathryn tugged Chakotay's tunic over his head, his bare chest dark and muscled.

"Do you realize how many nights I laid in this very same bed and dreamt about this?" she whispered.

"Do you know how much you admitting that turns me on," he said, playfully.

"Everything about you turns me on," she teased, taking off her sweater.

Chakotay smiled and watched her intently as she slowly revealed the satin red bra underneath her sweater and then as she removed her skirt revealing the matching panties.

"I must say that you undress to impress," he said, reaching out touch the underside of the bra. "Do you wear these all the time?"

"I've had them for a while, I've just never had cause to wear them," she said, undoing the clasp on his pants and watching him discard them so that he was standing in his boxers with nothing to hide his excitement.

"You came up here to seduce me," he joked, pulling her to him.

"Damn straight," she said, feverishly covering his mouth with hers and easing him back onto the bed.

They spent hours exploring, touching, and tasting before neither of them could take it any longer and they became lovers, connecting on the physical level that they had denied themselves for almost ten years. Chakotay took his cues from Kathryn, gentle and slow at first and harder and faster when he felt her nails dig into his back. And he was surprised, when she rolled him onto his back and brought them both to release, Kathryn collapsing on his chest.

They lay that way in silence for a long time, until she finally rolled off him and onto her back. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down into her face.

"You are exceptional in every way," he whispered, pushing her hair out of her face.

"I…I'm…" she began.

"I can't believe it, Kathryn Janeway is speechless," Chakotay taunted, running a hand down her side along the shape of her breast, feeling her body shudder.

"You keep doing that and I will never be coherent again," she added as he did it again just for effect.

"I hope to be touching you for a long time to come. Now that I've started I don't think I could stop even if I wanted to," he said, half serious, half joking, leaning down to kiss her. "I plan to spend the rest of my shore leave memorizing every part of your body."

"You have two weeks left?" she asked, sobering to the fact that he would leave soon.

"Yes," he answered, kissing her fingertips. "And then I will be back in four months."

"I wish that I could join you, but you don't really need an admiral on a science mission," she said, sadly.

"No, we don't," he said, unhappily. "But when we are married, you'll be able to come with me whenever you want and no one will think anything about it."

Kathryn's eyes widened, "Married?"

"I know that this might seem a little impetuous, but I've wanted you to be my wife since the night I held you under that table during the plasma storm on New Earth," he said, getting out of the bed and going over to one of the dresser drawers.

Chakotay gave her a tiny leather pouch and Kathryn sat up in the bed pulling the blanket around her, while her lover sat there on the bed a naked as the day he was born. She carefully untied the string and looked at the tiny ring with a blue stone.

"This ring was made by my father for my mother and when she died, this was given to me, and now I want you to have it. Kathryn, will you marry me?" he asked taking the ring from her hand and hesitating for her answer before slipping it onto her finger.

"Oh Chakotay," she sighed, tears in her eyes. "I didn't think this day would ever come. There is nothing in this world that would make me happier than being with you for the rest of my life."

Chakotay slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her, his passion for her welling up in him once again as his erection steadily grew. He laid her back on the bed and slowly began making love to her again. It was amazing how one's life could change in one night.

As Chakotay moved his kisses down her body, Kathryn closed her eyes and then began to laugh. Chakotay looked up to see what was so funny.

Kathryn noticed that he had stopped and looked down at him looking at her.

"I was just thinking about Jean-Luc Picard," she explained, watching his face pale. "Oh no, no not like that."

"I was beginning to wonder," he said, placing kisses around her belly button.

"It's just that at the wedding he told me that I shouldn't wait twenty years to tell you how I feel and I was just thinking that if he could see us now…" she answered. 

Chakotay looked up again, this time arching an eyebrow at her implication.

"You really do have a dirty mind, Chakotay," she said, smiling that crooked smile that he loved so much.

"Yes, I do, and I'm about to put it to good use," he answered, moving past her belly button only looking up for a second to see Kathryn close her eyes as his fingers found the right spot.

Epilogue

Two weeks later…

Jean-Luc Picard sat in his ready room with a cup of coffee in his hand and a croissant on a napkin on his lap reading the morning's communiqués. He and Beverly had been on their honeymoon for almost two weeks and he'd had good reason to ignored most of his mail. Now that he was back on the Enterprise, he could no longer ignore it.

_To Jean-Luc and Beverly Picard_

_Federation Starship Enterprise_

_Jean-Luc and Beverly-_

_I would like to personally thank you for the invitation to your beautiful wedding. You both deserve all of the happiness that this life has to offer. I would also like to extend an invitation to the both of you for my upcoming wedding to Captain Chakotay. We will most definitely have to get together for dinner. A formal invitation with the details of the event are enclosed._

_Sincerely-_

_Kathryn Janeway_


End file.
